1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an X-ray detector and a method of detecting an X-ray image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, X-rays have a short wavelength and may easily penetrate through a subject. Amounts of penetrating X-rays are affected by the density of an area of the subject. That is, an area of the subject may be indirectly observed due to the amounts of X-rays penetrating the subject.
X-ray detectors detect the amounts of X-rays penetrating the subject. The X-ray detectors detect the amounts of penetrated X-rays and may display a form of an area of the subject on a display device. X-ray detectors may be generally used in examination apparatuses such as a medical examination apparatus, an inspection apparatus, etc. Currently, a flat panel digital radiography (DR) method, which uses DR and does not use a film, is widely used as an X-ray detector.
The flat panel X-ray detector using the flat panel DR method obtains an image on the basis of an electrical signal corresponding to incident radiography. The obtained image is shown to be different from an actual image because device offset values of the X-ray detector are different from each other. The device offset values may continuously change according to the environment in which the device is used. Accordingly, offset correction is required in order to remove non-uniformity of an image, and an accurate offset value is required to be obtained for offset correction.